


Theta and Koschei

by BlackRose42



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the Doctor and the Master's relationship over the course of their lifetimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theta and Koschei

Theta and Koschei

lying in the red grass under the silver trees  
back in our days at the Academy  
staring up at all the stars in the sky  
dreaming of where we would travel, just you and I  
all the places we would go and the things we would see  
back in the days when we were just Theta and Koschei  
trapped on this planet too small for the two of us  
too small for our adventures and all the dreams of us  
come travel with me, let’s escape and be free  
always together, Theta and Koschei  
there are only two choices, to rule or to serve  
which one do you think that you deserve?  
ruling the universe, think how great we could be  
masters of everything, Theta and Koschei  
why must you do this? just listen to me  
forever fighting, Theta and Koschei  
and now you’d rather die than travel with me  
let me forgive you, let us start again  
just stop and you could be beautiful my friend  
I never wanted to rule, I just wanted to see  
the freedom to travel is enough power for me  
how can your dreams be so small? why can’t you see?  
the power we could have, just you and me  
as long as you keep trying to stop me  
we’ll fight for eternity, Theta and Koschei  
no matter how many times we fight you’ll always have mercy  
you can’t let go of your memories enough to hurt me  
can’t you see in your hearts you can’t ever destroy me?


End file.
